The Revolution of Haruhi Suzumiya
by BeastvsMan
Summary: Throughout history, people have worked together and were payed for their care and homes. But now, in America, things are about to change. Based on "Animal Farm", they started with a dream of prosperity. Now, they will have to face a greater challenge...themselves. Based on Russia's experiance of greed, corruption, and oppression. Rated M for alcohol, violence, and some language


**The Revolution of Haruhi Suzumiya**

 _"Power to The People"_

It was 2017, and America was part of the Saudi-led intervention in Yemen. A WWII veteran nicknamed "Old Major" had a dream. His experience in Indochina made him the wisest of the immigrants, legal or illegal. His Yakuza family called for a meeting at their shrine in Washington and secretly posted flyers.There were immigrants in the United States who were mistreated and hated American adult comedies.

Some had immigrated for civil rights while others came to flee from the war in their native countries. There were monsters in their human forms from the Yokai Academy, as well. They came to America seeking careers, particularly of politics.

The participants at the Yakuza shrine were Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, and their devoted friend, Ginei Morioka, including Ruby Tojo, who became the priestess at the 3 Strands Community Church in contribution to the war orphans from the Middle East and the Philippines. All the other immigrants like the ones who were employed at Hell's Donuts were eager to get there. They couldn't wait to hear the speech that evening, especially in a city where it was as crowded as Manhattan.

Old Major was 102 years old. He was the sole surviver of the Japanese holdouts and who fought the French as a Viet Minh.

Old Major couldn't wait to tell every citizen at his shrine what he had to say before death.

The Yakuza took the front seats. There was Kanou Shinichi, determined to hear what Old Major had to say, and Haruhi Suzumiya, the _tsundere_ of the group.

Everyone settled in to hear the speech.

Old Major: _Doshi,_ I have lived a long life after serving my country. I've had a dream. I won't be around any longer. So while I'm still breathing, there's much I wish to tell you. We immigrants have been greeted by a miserable, laborious life. We're given just enough money to pay for our homes as long as we don't spend them on neccesities. You, Ginei Morioka (wearing the red bandana), when the Congress hired you to chaperone President Jones and take table duties, what then?

Old Major was expecting Ginei to be concerned with the lack of money they promised to pay him, and he remembered from the service, the mishaps his people were responsible for in Nanking. That was one of the reasons Old Major allied with the Viet Minh instead of the French Foreign Legion. Ginei, cared more about women who were part of the campaigning.

Old Major: Whatever we contribute to becomes an oppression, a living hell, the laughingstock!

This got the attention of Filipinos. They remembered at the hearing from Jones when he was running for candidate in the campaign, they were referred to as the "backbones" of the nation. It was like American History of Slavery meant nothing to him.

Old Major: And who is, was, and always has been responsible for the racism in this nation? HM? Whiteman! The whiteman is the enemy! Remove whiteman, and the root-cause of hunger and overwork is abolished. Remove whiteman, and the produce of labor can be our own. Remove him, and we will be free and equal!

Vienamese *chanting*: Free and Equal! Free and Equal!

Tsukune *murmuring to Ginei*: I thought we **were** free.

Ginei: You're right. When I accepted the campaigning for President Jones, it wasn't about the money. It was about those hot politicians.

Old Major *continuing the speech*: We must never come to resemble the whitemen in any way...

Yukari : What about the Irish?

Old Major: Yukari-san makes a valid point. The Irish and Jews have also suffered from oppression. They are proud people. Does that not make them our allies? Let us put it to a vote.

They murmured in agreement the Irish and Jews deserve their respects.

Old Major *continuing*: No one shall drink alcohol or engage in trade. There must be unity and comradeship. All people are friends. All whitemen are enemies. _Doshi_ , the last part of my dream ended with a song. It is a song you must remember...of Justice and Freedom.

*begins to sing*

Warriors of the World, we shall unite

Rise up ready for the fight

*all join*

Soon or late the day will be

When whiteman's defeated and we are free

We smell victory

Our limbs are tired and worn

Our dreams shall not be broken

And our hearts will not be torn

As the choir got loud, the MPD arrived at the scene. Everyone ran as they heard the sirens. Tsukune hid only to see Old Major one last time before death.

Old Major's funeral was made. All who were related to his comrades-in-arms and his all-time friends in the Viet Minh burned his belongings.

Kanou: There are no rewards after death. Only the here and now. We must work to make this nation better.

Haruhi: _Doshi,_ we must always remember what Old Major risked his life for. Now, we have a duty to him... _KAKUMEI!_

The "kakumei" or Revolution didn't start with the riot directly. The immigrants who were at the speech started the demonstration at the White House. They had signs where President Jones looked like Hitler and where a Filipino was on the cornfield being whipped by Uncle Sam (as a reminder of American history on slavery). The Indians (both Hindu and Native American) had signs regarding animals. One said "Animals Are Not Stupid!" and the other said "Wolves Are Man's Best Friend!" Mrs Jones didn't like the looks of this at all.

Mrs. Jones: If you had been more considerate on what to say about our citizens, we wouldn't have any demonstrations. You should apologize to them.

But he didn't.

June 9th, 2017, the Yakuza provided the rioters with AKs, shotguns, and Molotov for the riot. Tsukune and the girls were on their way back from the National Zoo. They were unable to visit the Holocaust Memorial Museum with the political demonstration at the National Mall. Kurumu, the busty girl, teased Tsukune on the animals they saw. That was until they heard rioters pounding through the window with their baseball bats and the clattering of Molotov as they caught fire. They didn't like what they saw.

Moka: What's going on?

Tsukune: Remember that speech from Old Major? Those immigrants that are protesting at the White House are mad at President Jones.

Kurumu *recognizing one of the rioters*: Hey, is that...?

Moka: Gin-sempai? What's he doing here?

Tsukune hurried to the scene and stopped Gin.

Tsukune: Senpai! You're in cahoots with the rioters, too? What about what you said about your job in the campaign?

Gin: Oh, it's those comedy shows in this store.

Tsukune: What about them?

Gin: Don't you think they're fucked up? Look at Brickleberry! I saw one episode where they hired a big titty girl who happens to be gullible, and they fired her after loosing her looks since the forest fire! This isn't Hooters, they're park rangers!

Tsukune: But you **do** like girls.

Gin: Yeah, well this is different. They could've checked her into a hospital!

Rioter: Yo, Aono! Here to join the party? Got a fresh Molotov for ya.

Tsukune: We're just having a talk. We want nothing to do with this.

Rioter: You shittin' me? There's gotta be somethin' in this country that's so fucked up it's gonna make ya snap apeshit!

This worried the girls. Tsukune saw the television at the front window of the store that showed the South Park episode "Best Friends Forever" and heard the angel character say "Japanese people don't have souls!" That was the straw that broke the camel's back. The rioters could see Tsukune was mad and had the Molotov ready for him. He aimed the bottle at the TV and slammed it through the window so it would burn. The rioters cheered.

Yakuza: Fuckin' A!

Rioters *chanting*: One of us! One of of us! Gooble gobble, gooble gobble!

Yakuza *hearing the sirens*: Shit! The cops are here!

They all hid in the alley where the USCP couldn't find them. The girls weren't sure if the Revolution was going to be worth it compared to the protesting at the White House. As Full Moon rose in the sky, at 9:33 P.M. Gin began to experience a morphing. He was growing fur and sharp teeth. The rioters could see why he was wearing a wolf necklace. Gin was one of the werewolf variety. Gin howled to the moon and leaped out of the alley. They could hear the USCP reporting a werewolf and calling for backup.

Ring Leader *handing Tsukune the Desert Eagle*: So...you in?

Tsukune: They called my people "soulless". They deserve to suffer.

Tsukune and the rioters armed themselves, and as the police vehicle approached, they came out and fired their AKs and SPAS-12. The police officers were intimidated by Gin's entrance were he smashed their car.

Then, a Lenco BearCat appeared. It had machinegun on the roof. Like the Incredible Hulk with the Humvee, Gin picked up the car and threw it at the Lenco BearCat.

Rioters: Cool!

Yakuza *getting a text*: It's our boys. They got him. Let's go.

This shocked Moka. She wondered '"Got' who?" As a matter of fact, Moka was sure this man the Yakuza killed was Jones. Tsukune joined the rioters in the F-650 which played hip-hop music. They rode to the National Mall to meet up with the Yakuza. Moka and the girls ran after the truck. Mizore, the icy-haired girl, could see from the Lincoln Memorial, Tsukune was in the rally.

These Yakuza that killed Jones were disguised as US Secret Service officers carrying P90 submachine guns. Now, on the verge of Jones' death, his family and the Vice President ran out of the White House.

Santos (Filipino rioter): THERE THEY ARE!

The mob ran after the Jones and the Vice President and threw rocks at them.

Santos: You were supposed to make this a friendly community, not some lampoon shithole!

Vice President *trying to break up the mob*: He used a be comedian! Can't you take a joke?

Santos: A comedian, huh? And what are we? *throws a rock at the Vice President* Your country's backbones?!

Rioter: Yeah! "Backbone" my ass! *throws another*

Tsukune *throwing his own rock*: You think my people have no souls?! I had a Christian great-grandfather who fought at Port Arthur! *throws a rock* And who are you to call us "dolphin-killers"!? I didn't eat their fucking meat! *to the rioters in Japanese* Did you eat whale meat?

Japanese protester: You better believe it, kid. I was in the '12 anti-whaling rally.

Moka remembered telling Tsukune about her childhood experience with racism as a vampire where they used to pick on her. She could see that even humans have feelings.

At last, the Jones and the Vice President took off on the police armor vehicle, and the demonstrators cheered.

Haruhi: Victory is ours!

To celebrate the Jones' exile, they played "Fight the Power" on the speaker.

Kanou *through the megaphone*: We've overthrown Jones! Did you join and overthrow him so we'd continue the war in the Middle East?

Demonstrators: No!

Kanou: Did you overthrow him so we'd loose our respects?

Demonstrators: NO!

Kanou: Did you overthrow him to let the trophy hunting remain legal?

Demonstrators: NO!

Kanou: We demand peace, equality, brotherhood, and protection of Wildlife! Power to the People!

Banished from their own nation, Jones left for Tehran. They went for the Sa'dabad Palace and told Iranian President Hassan Rouhani what happened.

Rouhani: This is an outrage. Your President lampoons his community, and they use that against him! _Janabi_ , you're no longer US Vice-President. What you've done to your people has led them to seizing power. An uprising that's already spreading in our nations. You've done enough. *Mrs Jones cries* Oh, do shut up.

The news on Jones' death and the Revolution broadcasted. The immigrants who were friends with white Americans laughed about the rebellion. Only the patriots were shocked about the Revolution and Jones' death. The immigrants who had similar problems with their white American neighbors who were disrespectful of their people rebelled against the States.

As for the rest, they were finally free, and America was theirs. The citizens could finally get along, and Kanou would show them the way.

Tsukune, believing that sooner or later the Jones would return and try to regain control, joined the revolutionary movement, the Akage, to learn how to become a real fighter. Mizore watched as she saw Tsukune on a firing range. The targets were the soldiers. The friendlies included women, children and animals. Gin became the center of attention to the Native Americans. They were amazed on his wolf superpowers on the night of the riot. Tsukune was very happy to see Gin make new friends.

As soon as Tsukune completed his basic training on weapons, they all saw Kanou and his colleagues establish a new name for their nation...The Union of the Kaigi Socialist Republic (Kaigi Union, in short). All who were curious joined their Kanou and Haruhi as they explored the White House. They all kept the Abraham Lincoln possessions as they were, knowing he ran as president during the civil war putting an end to slavery. Without a president, they could only preserve it as their museum. They then inspected the Marine Barracks. The Japanese were offended by WWII propaganda posters where they were viewed as savages. There were skulls the WWII Marines brought home as their trophies. They decided to burry the skulls and mark their resting places (if they recognized the skulls or found the names). During the funeral, they sang the "Warriors of The World" swearing on the secret memories of Old Major, they would defend their land and live together as civilized people.

At the National Monument, everyone saw Kanou working on the engraving of their Commandments.

Kanou: These are the last words of our late Old Major. The Commandments of the Kaigi Union. We must remember what he's said.

"What is Important is That We Must Never Come to Resemble Whiteman In Anyway"

 **1\. Whoever is colored or religious is a friend, whoever is white is an enemy. After all, We are brothers.**

 **2\. No one shall drink alcohol or engage in trade.**

 **3\. No one shall kill one's own neighbor. Fighting each other is the nature of whiteman.**

 **4\. There must be unity and comradeship.**

"All People Are Equal!"

Every citizen cheered.

Haruhi created her own military, the Haruhiist Imperial Guards. The Yakuza were experienced at handling weapons and were the first to become part of it. Itsuki Koizumi was the Haruhi's trusty right-hand man and commissar of the Haruhiism Party.

The Kaigi Union started anew. There was cleaning to be done in the aftermath of the riot. Gin helped the Native Americans with their harvesting. Moka and and the girls swept the sidewalks where there were cherry blossoms, as the Japanese do in their culture. Kanou and his colleagues used the Lincoln Memorial in contribution to the Abolishment of Slavery. Itsuki kept inspected the streets that needed to be cleaned up. As soon as the city was clear of ruins, they raised their new flag in the color of the Rising Sun with the kanabo and katana.

 **Tehran**

Rouhani took Bashar al'Assad to see the once proud Vice-President and Jones family.

Rouhani: All over in two weeks I think you said two moths ago.

al'Assad This is what happens when a man lets things get out of hands. In my country, my men have citizens under complete control.

Rouhani: Obviously those people are doing better than we've expected. We must do something. Is there anything you know?

Ex-Vice President: All I know is that they were mad at our late President for what he's said and done. One of them said something about us calling them "dolphin killers". Apparently this one was Japanese, considering what I know about their culture. At least send an agent to find out what they're doing.

So Rouhani sent his SAVAMA agent. Without their CIA headquarters, the Jones could only get help from National Intelligence Coordinating Agency in the Philippines.

As they listened in on the conversations of the citizens of the Kaigi Union, they learned Japanese was their new language.

Yukari was a teacher at one of the elementary schools teaching children the kanji.

Tsukune could see what Moka was worried about. Haruhi had found an ED-209 in the Smithsonian in secret. Haruhi was wary of whoever spotted her.

The employees of the food services were debating with Kanou about who was in charge of their company. Without their employers, they had been laid off since the Revolution.

Employees: WHO'S IN CHARGE? WHO'S IN CHARGE?

Kanou: ALRIGHT! The Government is in charge of the food services!

To keep the crowd quiet, the Yakuza brought in package of clothing.

Itsuki: Citizens, Haruhi-doshi has arranged these clothing for charity. This, _doshi_ , is also a the rule for us senators to be in charge of the food service.

Gin left the Memorial thinking about Haruhi.

Gin: Doesn't make any sense. The America I used to know wasn't the kind where the food service was owned by the Government. I'll still work harder. Then again, I might as well talk to Aono-san.

So he did.

Tsukune: Did you see that robot they took out of the Smithsonian?

Gin: Not that I know of.

Tsukune: Sempai, what if Haruhi is wrong? You're not just going to fall for her, are you?

Gin: I will work harder.

Tsukune couldn't believe his friend trusted Haruhi.

Haruhi believing that sooner or later, they would be invaded, sent one of the Yakuza agents to follow NICA and SAVAMA agents on their return flight to Tehran where Rouhani was forming a summit with Romania, Yemen, the Philippines and the two remaining States, Alaska and Hawaii. They learned about the change in the Kaigi Union. They decided to test the Kaigi Union's strength. The Yakuza agent carried out the report and they prepared for their first battle.

Kanou: It will only be a matter of time before the Iranian Navy arrives. *viewing the layout of the battlefield*

 **Chesapeake Bay, October 5th 2017 5:30 P.M.**

The Kaigi Union had a new Air Force, the Airbats. The Imperial Guards were in the beach barracks watching for ships. As the ships came closer, the Airbats flew in and fired their missiles. The Jamaran Mouge class ship fired its Fajr-27 at whichever flew in too close. The Jamaran had a Huey and sent in the US Army's 25th Infantry. They were the only divisions in the remaining States along with Hawaii's Marines. So the Jones could only call for military aid from NATO and Manila.

The ex-MNLF were used to fighting there own people, and they were prepared to face the Philippine Marines. The US troops were joined by the Yemeni T-34 tanks and the Romanian 33rd Mountain Battalion.

As the enemies arrived, the Native Americans spotted them and got on their horses. The enemies chased them until they lost them in the woods. The The Romanians took point with the Alaskan National Guards, knowing the terrain. One of them seemed nervous seeing a Full Moon. They heard a wolf howl. The Romanians quivered. The 173rd Airborne captain was in no mood for them to cower out the fight. Then came a majestic battle cry. The first to appear were the Filipino fighters. They meleed the US troopers with their bolo knives. As Tsukune and the Akage movement came in shooting at the enemies with their AKs and IMI Galil, the Filipinos took over the T-34 tanks the Yemenis were in. The TR-85 of the Romanian 282nd Mechanized Brigade came in as reinforcement tanks. That was when Gin appeared as a wolf. However, he could smell a Romanian sniper holding a PSL aiming for the woman carrying her baby as they fled for safety. Just when the sniper was about to pull the trigger, Gin leaped in, grabbed the PSL, and slugged the shooter in the head. Encouraged by Gin's entrance, the Native Americans came in and fired their arrows at soldiers on the machineguns of the TR-85 tanks. The captured T-34 tanks finished off the brigade.

The enemies finally retreated. Gin was back in his human form. He wasn't happy to see a Romanian soldier unconscious.

Gin: I killed him.

Kanou: It's alright, Gin-san. War is war. A good whiteman is a dead whiteman.

But then, the Romanian soldier regained consciousness, and when he saw Gin, he recognized the bandana and the wolf necklace. He then dropped to his knees showing his Orthodox cross.

Soldier *in Romanian*: [Have mercy!]

Tsukune: Is that a cross?

Haruhi: So he's religious. We'll take this one as our prisoner and make sure he does not cause any trouble.

So the Imperial Guards confiscated the soldier's weapons and took him to the reeducation camp along with the other POWs.

The Native American fighters came in with the chief of their tribe.

Indian: There he is! The wolfman that us all!

Chief: What is your name, savior?

Gin: Gin...Ginei Morioka.

Chief: Three cheers for Ginei Morioka! Hip hip...

Indian tribe: Hooray!

Chief: Hip hip..

Indian tribe: Hooray!

Chief: Hip hip..

Indian tribe: Hooray!

Chief: Will you join us at the fire tonight?

Gin: I don't know what to say...

Tsukune: Sempai, you saved the mother from that sniper. You deserve it.

Tsukune had a good reason to respect the Indians' debt of gratitude to Gin. For centuries, mankind had lived in fear of wolves and slaughtered them senseless. The Indians, however, worshiped them as their own brothers.

As the tribe carried Gin to their village, Haruhi stood on the T-34 with their flag.

Haruhi: _Doshi,_ we are all heroes. We will celebrate the "The Battle of Maryland" every October with this flag and the march party of this tank! Our land is now _truly_ , the the Kaigi Union!

Itsuki: I second that emotion!

Akage fighter: Here, here!

That evening, the women of the tribe groomed and braided Gin's hair. Gin couldn't believe this sort of appreciation he was getting. Kurumu hugged Tsukune.

Kurumu: You were so brave out there! You deserve a medal! I'd braid your hair too! Woof woof!

Tsukune: I wouldn't get my hopes up. It's for Kanou to decide.

To improve the workers' burden to bear, Kanou drew blueprints of the maintenance drones.

Haruhi: _Doshi_ , surely you all think Kanou's idea for maintenance drones is a waste of money and labor.

Kanou: It's not a waste. It'll improve our workplaces. Yes, it'll take weeks to get the pieces together and cost money, but it'll also improve our safety!

Itsuki: Very well. We will vote on it. All those in favor of Haruhi.

Haruhiism Party: Here, here!

Itsuki: And Kanou.

Kanou's supporters: Here here.

But then, the ED-209 Haruhi found in Smithsonian entered the room. It aimed its weapons at Kanou forcing him out of the Capital. Kanou was banished and sent to Mexico on the train. Haruhi had finally taken complete control.

Haruhi: _Doshi_ , Kanou is a traitor and a criminal.

Gin: Criminal for what? He's done nothing against this nation.

Itsuki: You see how clever Haruhi-doshi has been. She's not really against the drones. Kanou was stealing her idea.

Haruhi: There will be no more endless debates. From now on, the Haruhiism Party will decide the entire aspects of Haruhigrad. Now, I will tell you our plan for our drones.

That was the name they gave the their capital, "Haruhigrad".

The drones weren't the only things on Haruhi's mind. Workers helped with creating new weapons and technology like the hovercraft tank and Target Detectors.

Haruhi, knowing of Mizore's ice ability, picked her for the cooling the water they used. Without Kanou, the Akage movement was disbanded, which made them part of the factory. Whenever she made the water cool enough for the shells they were making, Mizore would watch Tsukune at work forging the armor.

Mizore: Tsukune-kun, you're so manly.

Day by day, they worked under surveillance of the Imperial Guard. It was Gin that made it possible for all. Weapons were tested, and one summer evening they returned home exhausted.

Mizore *embracing Tsukune with her icy claws*: Come here, I'll cool you.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched by a SAVAMA.

 **Tehran 7:30 A.M.**

Rouhani and the SAVAMA executives listened to the conversations and watched on the situations.

SAVAMA officer *in Persian*: [Nothing yet...wait a minute. *turning up the frequency* They're speaking Japanese.]

al'Bashir: It it must be those weeaboos who supported the Yakuza gang in Washington. If they have the desire to learn Japanese, they might be learning our cultures, as well. Which means they can make peace and trade.

ex-Vice President: They wouldn't sell out their necessities if it meant so much to them.

Rouhani: It's business.

Mrs. Jones: It was our country. Our nation has been a symbol of hope for generations!

Rouhani: And what has your President done with it? Ruined it! Like your people did causing our Revolution in '79! Congratulations. You actually turned your country into a land of Hell.

ex-Vice President: You wouldn't dare talk to me like that.

Rouhani: I already have. I have something else to tell you as well. You're finished. You have no money, no country to govern. Get the picture? *Jones family starts to cry* That's what I thought.

Strict policies on land development and the increase of the population in Haruhigrad made it impossible for Mizore and the girls to rent their own apartments, which got them to move in with Tsukune. They were not far from the White House.

That same midnight where Tsukune was having a nightmare of Haruhigrad unknowingly in ruins, he heard Moka's voice calling him.

Moka: Tsukune! Wake up!

Tsukune *stirring from his sleep*: What time is it?

Moka: You should come see what's going on at the White House!

After hearing Moka mention the White House, Tsukune gathered up his strength to follow her and pay attention to the situation. He began to wonder about what he saw in the dream. Kurumu and Yukari were there, too.

They saw Haruhi in through the window of the Oval Office. Yukari had satellite computer to to home in on her conversation with Ijuuin. Ijuuin was an incubus, and he had been caught taking control of adolescent girls and forming a consort.

Haruhi: Kotaro Ijuuin, is it true you brainwashed every girl that was reported?

Kurumu *snickers*: Oooohh, this is gonna be good!

Ijuuin: I did.

Haruhi: Is it also true that you were creating an army so you'd take over my capital?

Ijuuin: OH no. I wouldn't do such a thing- *Yakuza surround him with their handguns* Alright, I confess! I did do it! I was creating an army! *drops to his knees* Just don't hurt me!

It wasn't Haruhi who did it. It was one of the Yakuza with the CZ-75 who shot Ijuuin in the head. This shocked Tsukune and the girls. It did make Kurumu laugh to see Haruhi make Ijuiin squeal, but they didn't like the looks of the violation of the Commandment.

Suddenly, they heard the footsteps. It was the ED-209.

ED-209: YOU ARE TRESPASSING ON HARUHIGRAD GROUND. PLEASE LEAVE THESE PREMISES. YOU HAVE 20 SECONDS TO COMPLY.

Just in time, Itsuki came in.

Itsuki: Stand down, 209. *Tsukune and the girls* What are you doing here? This is area is off limits.

Yukari: Nothing. We were just looking for my laptop.

Itsuki: Seen anything of interest tonight?

Tsukune: No, we just found what we came for.

Itsuki: Return to your homes.

When they did, they could hear the engraving, which meant the Commandment was being altered.

As Tsukune fell asleep, he had another nightmare. This time, where he and his comrades were being forced to fight against their will.

The next morning, Tsukune saw limousines with the flags of Iran, South Africa, Zimbabwe, Sudan, Syria approaching the White House. This didn't seem good to him.

Rouhani, al'Assad, Jacob Zuma, Robert Mugabe, and Omar al'Bashir came out of their limos to greet Haruhi. This time, she was dressed classy in a red suit.

None of this made sense to Tsukune. All he knew was that a statue was made honoring Haruhi.

One day, Haruhi gave the speech her citizens.

Haruhi: Today marks the beginning of a new age. We can no longer live as a single nation. To improve our quality of life, to make the money we need for the new weapons and food, we will trade and open stock markets.

Gin: Didn't Old Major say "Never engage in trade"?

Yukari: It's like that old saying, "That's makes the world go round."

In dedication to Old Major's memories, Haruhi and the Yakuza family had embalmed the body in the tomb so it would seem he was alive.

Haruhi: Only criminals would fear Old Major's presence. *raises fist up* Banzai!

Haruhi's subjects began to chant "Banzai!"

Soon after, Haruhi made a deal with Rouhani and Zuma on the trade, starting with donuts.

Zuma: My people are looking forward to tasting these donuts, Your Excellency. This could prove to be a profitable arrangement. You can trust me. I had nothing to do with that invasion. It was all Jones.

Haruhi: Jones is the one responsible for all this.

Zuma: And for my peace offering, a bottle of Constantia wine. Just try it. Now to business. The population in our countries are big fans of anime. I see you have some manga readers who haven't read their books since the apps became available. The mangas can make a very good price.

In the sanctuary of St. Mary's Church, Tsukune and the girls who were at the scene the crime told Mizore, Ruby, and Gin about the incident.

Tsukune: Ijuuin confessed he was creating an army to take over Haruhi's position as Premier of the Kaigi Union, right? And just when he was on his knees begging for mercy, one of the Yakuza shot him.

Gin: NO.

Ruby: This is terrible. Who would do such a thing?

Kurumu: It was one thing to see that jerk on his knees, but I wouldn't kill him! Besides, that's the violation of the Commandment.

Moka: That's right!

Then came the meddling Itsuki.

Itsuki: Spilling the beans, I presume? Let me explain.

Itsuki escorted the group to the Monument.

Itsuki: As you know, we have policing duties and must make sure there's no disturbing the peace. Didn't the Battle of Maryland count as killing? Surely you don't want any rapists gallivanting around here. HM? Of course not. Yes, we did kill Ijuuin last night. Why shouldn't we? No ruling against a common criminal. Would you rather let those rapists rob you of your relationships or hold you against your will? HM?

Moka: It's not that we don't appreciate the service, it's the Commandment.

Itsuki: What Commandment? There was never a Commandment against killing. Read it.

Tsukune: "No one shall kill"..."without a cause"?

Itsuki: See? It's Commandment against killing with no cause. We **do** have a cause.

In Johannesburg, Rouhani and al'Assad were at the conference with the African nations celebrating their alliance with the Kaigi Union.

Zuma: Her Excellency was willing to donate children's books to our villagers. They're more generous than I've expected. Not only that, I payed Her Excellency for the import and the two remaining States so she'd be able to use the money to build new weapons. We now own white people!

al'Bashir: What about the women and children, Jacob?

Zuma: What about?

al'Bashir: I meant to tell you about the rebels in my country. They were defending their families and fighting for democracy.

Zuma: The ones in the Kaiji Union look alright to me.

al'Assad: Yes well, you're not seeing through that criminal record of yours.

Zuma: Bashar, if Her Excellency trusts us completely, why worry?

al'Assad: It isn't just the women and children. Sooner or later, the trade will result into starvation.

Zuma: A toast to Her Excellency!

The news began to spread across the world. Newsletters in countries like Britain would leave comments like "A Teenager Running A Country?", in Turkey, "Haruhi Suzumiya, A New Dictator?" in Saudi Arabia, "God or Satan?" and in Japan, "Who is Haruhi Suzumiya?"

NATO decided to test Haruhi and attempt to liberate Florida where the US Air Force had access to the AC-130 and B-52. To make matters worse, Kim Jong-un was about to send his military to invade the Westcoast. In time, Haruhi was informed about the invasion and prepared her army. This time during the Battle of Haruhigrad, Gin didn't turn into a werewolf. There was worse to come for him. Gin had taken a bullet through the right leg. Tsukune saved him from the North Korean infantryman that shot him with the advantage of catching him off guard through melee tactics. The North Koreans were forced out of Haruhigrad. But then, in the sky came, what appeared to be a suicide attack. A B-52 Bomber dropped the bomb on the tanks that were made at the factory. The Haruhi needed to give her army proper training on parachuting, which meant training with South Africa's 1st Parachute Battalion.

Because of the territorial dispute over Kashmir between India and Pakistan, al'Bashir sent his 9th Airborne Division to parachute into the region. This, however, led to having the Pakistanis and Indians setting aside their differences since their independence from the British. The Japanese were in for the WWIII after the Sudanese bombing of Zama.

Haruhi *in the aftermath of the airstrike*: Do you know who has telegramed Brussels for NATO to help steal Florida and send in the bomber? HM? Kanou! The common criminal and traitor has destroyed our work! _Doshi_ , I pronounce the death sentence on Kanou. We will teach the traitor a lesson that he cannot undo our work so easily. Haruhigrad will be rebuilt. Day by day, we will work, rainfall or sunshine, food or no. Banzai!

Since the society of the Kaigi Union was established, the anthem was changed. Tsukune didn't want to let Gin work alone after the battle, so he moved to the village where Gin lived with the tribe of Native Americans. The battle against the North Koreans continued as they worked. The news casted on the defensive victories which gave Tsukune hope and worked hard so Gin wouldn't end up in a work accident. The workers became exited to hear about the broadcasting on the Fall of Pyongyang. But one evening was a very bad time. There was no food in their home.

Tsukune: Sorry, Sempai. I do wish there was way.

Moka: At least we have each other.

Tsukune: You're right...wait. You don't mean?!

Moka: ~Chu~

Kurumu: Really?

Then came the Imperial Guards.

Imperial Guard leader: Make way for Her Excellency.

All the villagers gathered at Haruhigrad.

Itsuki: Her Excellency Haruhi Suzumiya will now speak.

Haruhi: _Doshi_ , it's come to my understanding Kanou has breached through the Mexican border.

Gin: Has he?

Tsukune: There hasn't been a word from Texas.

Haruhi *continuing*: Kanou's agent is the reason for our shortage of food. But he must have help from **our** border. Who among you admits being in league with him? I have ways of finding out myself. The criminal will have nowhere to hide. Because of this incident, the otaku will have to pay tribute to the the African people and turn over their mangas.

Otaku A *gasp*: That's theft!

Haruhi: You Otaku should be grateful for contributing to nations who are in poverty.

Otaku B: Nobody's taking my collection!

Itsuki: You dare defy the Premier?

Otaku B: We'll burn all our mangas!

Haruhi: Silence! Every Otaku is a criminal! The Otaku are forbidden from the food markets and services until further noticed! Anyone seen giving food to the Otaku will be severely punished...BY DEATH!

That night, Tsukune and Gin could smell the smokes. They could tell the Otaku were risking their lives burning the mangas. As the hours went by, they slept until they were woken up by the firing. They didn't like the sound of it after the decision Haruhi made. Each and every citizen got a video of the Itsuki's propaganda video on Facebook. The group at the barn looked at the video on Yukari's Facebook page. It was a video viewing the firing squad and Haruhi's loyal subjects explaining their views of the Kaigi Union like the victory against North Korea and the proper sweeping of cherry blossoms.

That same night, Haruhi and Itsuki were hitting the bottle. Itsuki was so drunk that when morning came, he found himself outside the White House.

Itsuki *as the church bell rings*: Shuuuut...uuuuuup

Imperial Guard: Commissar, come quick. Her Excellency says she's dying.

Itsuki *drunken*: So am...I.

Haruhi wasn't dying. She was just drunk.

Life was harsh for Tsukune and all his friends, but nothing compared to what would happen to Gin. One of the workers found Gin fallen over from one of their ladders at the factory and brought the news. Tsukune and the girls, including Ruby, hurried to the spot at the factory where Gin had fallen.

Tsukune: Sempai! What happened?

Gin *suffering from the pain*: Oooohhh...that hurt...

Tsukune: Shh. Nevermind. Save your breath.

Gin: Can you finish the job, kid? I think I need a vacation.

Tsukune: You're right. You gotta rest.

Gin: I'm gonna enjoy my day in the hospital.

Tsukune: If anyone deserves to be treated for their work injuries, Sempai, it's you.

They brought Gin to St Mary's Church where he could rest until he was checked into the hospital.

Ruby: Here, try to drink some water.

Once again out of nowhere came Itsuki.

Itsuku: Any improvements, HM? Her Excellency is going to make for to have her most loyal worker treated in hospital.

Gin: _Arigoto_.

Itsuki: Now, back to work.

Ruby: I can't leave him. This is the house of God!

Itsuki left the church building, and hoped they weren't onto him.

Work on rebuilding the factory continued without Gin.

Tsukune and Yukari were at the church with Ruby watching over Gin praying for his life, and Yukari didn't like the sound of what appeared to be a military vehicle. There was no Red Cross badge on proving it was an ambulance. It took time for Tsukune to realize they were actually deporting Gin to the labor camp. That was when he recognized the Iranian flag on the vehicle. Tsukune desperately chased after the deportation vehicle calling to Gin.

Tsukune: SEMPAI! YOU'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF THERE! SEMPAI! IF YOU CAN HERE ME, KICK YOUR WAY OUT! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU! SEMPAI!

But Gin only gave up the struggle. Tsukune clenched his fists, and they rushed to the White House. Tsukune angrily pounded on the door.

Tsukune: KOIZUMI! We need to talk! You have any idea you've done?

Itsuki: Oh, don't play coy with me, Aono. If you had your suspicions, you just an expendable, aren't you?

Tsukune: Don't expect us to serve you and your scum! It was all a lie, wasn't it? Just like the Revolution!

Itsuki: What are you talking about?

Ruby: The Commandment..."Thou shalt not kill"...like what Old Major said at that meeting!

Yukari: And now with him and Kanou out of the picture, you and Haruhi are the only ones who can change the rules...isn't that right?

Itsuki: Just who do you think you're talking to?

Kurumu: A commie covering a backstabbin' bitch!

Itsuki: I don't think you understand what this is about.

Tsukune: The same it's always been! Money! When we were still in school, we managed to raise money to free the killer whales, and Sea World kept them! You and Haruhi are making the same mistake.

Itsuki: You think someone is going to ask for money for a couple of deported workers?

Tsukune: He was my friend! He took a bullet from the Battle of Haruhigrad! Is that how you repay him?

Itsuki could see that Tsukune and the girls were in no mood for his excuses.

Itsuki: The...hospitals here were getting full. Tehran offered to take care of him until he's healed.

The group left, thinking Itsuki could no longer be trusted. Tsukune felt bad for his loss

Tsukune: This is all my fault...how could I have been so foolish? If I knew that truck was going to take him away...

Moka: Don't be hard on yourself. None of us were able to save him.

Tsukune: We could've taken him with us across the Canadian border. Now, I'll never forgive myself. We must leave and head north to the border with everyone we can find.

As he waited for the text message telling him everyone was ready to leave, Tsukune saw the world leaders arriving at the White House. There was a speech on The Kaigi Union's corporation with the African Union. Haruhi was awarded by Zuma the Order of Mapungubwe, and by Mugabe, the Order of Munhumutapa. Tsukune saw Haruhi was wearing the Order of Abdulaziz al'Saud since their cooperation with the Saudi Arabians in WWIII. As Haruhi, the African leaders, and their wives went in the White House, Tsukune decided to have a look through the State Dining Room window where they were having a conference. Tsukune put his iPhone on vibrate so he wouldn't get caught.

Mugabe *pours Haruhi a glass of Constantia wine*: Allow me to congratulate you on exiling the whites. Example to the Europeans. I mean let's face it. Serves them right for playing God with our land. Shame on them, of course. Yet, another toast to Haruhigrad.

Haruhi: Not just Haruhigrad. The Kaigi Union.

Mugabe: To the Kaigi Union, then. And our continued prosperity.

Mikuru (Haruhi's Maid): Is there anything else you need?

Mugabe: Oh, no. I think you deserve an evening's rest.

Mikuru: Uh...Okay...

Mikuru left the State Dining Room. She didn't like how Haruhi had gotten into the habit of drinking.

Tsukune: I can't tell the difference between them...

Mikuru: A-ano...

Tsukune: AH!

Tsukune was startled.

Mikuru: G-Gomenosai! There's something I wanted to show you.

Mikuru showed Tsukune the Monument.

All the people who were willing to leave for the Canadian border were there, too. The Commandment had been reduced to "All People are Equal...But Some People are More Equal Than Others"

The decision was final. They could no longer live in a socialist nation where they would be treated unfairly. Everyone got on the bus. As they reached the border, the Canadian border guards welcomed the new immigrants. On their way to Nova Scotia, there was a news broadcast on the Kaigi Union propaganda.

CBC News: _In other news, we take you to the world's most controversial world leader, where on April 30th, the UKSR's Haruhi Suzumiya was praised by the African people._

They could hear the chanting "Colored good, Blackman better!"

Haruhi *on television*: Citizens, never again will we be threatened by our enemies. I decree our nation will devote itself to the making of weapons, to allying with Africa and the Middle East, and to the protection of ourselves and our way our lives. The revolution is over. WE ARE NOW FREE!

How could they be free when there's a Commandment "Some People Are More Equal than Others"? Africa had been influenced by Haruhism and started colonizing the white European nations as the Europeans did to them.

Tsukune and the girls were very lucky to be in Canada. Canada is a good place to see wildlife. Not only that, Mizore needed someplace cold enough until winter came, so when that time came, they would leave for the tropical countries. For now, they were Canada's new immigrants, and they had a Prime Minister who (knowing from migratory animals) approved of seasonal travels.


End file.
